The present invention relates to a device for the application and gluing labels to cylindrical containers.
Devices for applying labels to cylindrical surfaces of containers of the foregoing type are generally known. One of such devices is disclosed, for example in DE-AS No. 2,203,996. Various proposals have been made to save the amounts of glue utilized for the application of labels to cylindrical containers. It is superfluous to note that such known methods as covering with glue of complete surfaces of labels as well as the application of glue in a strip-like form onto the label have required huge amounts of glue in mass production.
Research has been made particularly with round labels to obtain gluing of the labels by applying glue only to the front end and the rear end of such label. Such arrangement, however, has presented constructive difficulties.
An experiment, which has been conducted wherein, in order to use cold glue in desired manner, the label box has been oscillated relative to the glue roll so as to coat the front and rear end of the label with glue, has failed because the oscillating masses in processing of large quantities of labels are not controllable.
It has been also attempted to use the stationary label container and to utilize a hot glue aggregate to apply glue to the front and rear ends of the labels being processed. However, hot glue is much more expensive than cold glue and the utilization of special heating aggregates has required such costs that this known method has been also found non-satisfactory in mass production.